


Initiation.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, AU Runway Kink Magazine, F/F, Multi, Uniforms, Why doesn't Serena have a last name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Andrea finally gets her uniform.





	Initiation.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ‘a girl called kil’ and the fic ‘Stamp of (Dis)Approval’ for a place to start. Thank you also to Gian Franco Ferre and Korean Airlines for the uniform image.

  
_**Initiation.  Part 1/1.**_  
  
Andrea looked up when Emily called her name. She couldn’t see of course, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t turn her chair and face her fellow Assistant. She wasn’t sure why she’d been summoned to this room or blindfolded. It wasn’t her birthday. Yet there had been that purr in Emily’s voice that was so often absent and she had said that Serena was waiting for her. So Andrea had stepped into the elevator and not struggled at all when Emily slipped behind her and draped the fabric over her eyes and tied it tight.  
  
“You’ve learned your lesson about speaking.” Emily’s voice held a note of amusement as the sound of her footsteps circled Andrea’s chair.  
  
Andrea licked her lips. Her whole body positively thrummed with anticipation. She bit her lip to remain silent.  
  
“As you know there are many levels of assisting Miranda.” Emily sat sideways on Andrea’s lap and wrapped her arm around her shoulders for balance. The red head leaned close to whisper in her ear. “You have earned your basic membership, Andrea. Tonight you will go to her in your new uniform.”  
  
Andrea dared to press her cheek closer to Emily’s in an effort to express her thoughts and questions.  
  
Before she could whimper or break her silence, Emily bit her earlobe and told her. “Up you get, Assistant.” Then she stood so that Andrea could comply with her order.  
  
“No one has ever received uniform status so early, Andrea. You must be special to her.” Serena’s voice filled her ear and sent a warm pleasurable sensation through Andrea’s body. The blonde’s long fingers were unbuttoning the blouse Andrea wore and then slipping it from her body. Then Serena’s body pressed against Andrea’s as she reached around to unzip her skirt and let it fall. “I like it when someone gets their uniform. It gives me a chance to wear mine again.” Serena wordlessly guided Andrea to step out of her skirt and then kissed the corner of her mouth. “Emily won’t admit how much she likes me in this.”  
  
The sound of Emily’s footsteps returning were the only indication that Andrea had the other woman had moved away in the first place. She wondered about the use of such a skill with Emily—obviously she could be silent in those shoes when she wanted to and noisy as hell when she didn’t. Andrea wondered why she would slink off and even more why she would warn them of her return. Noting her arousal spiking with each clacking step, Andrea realized her answer. Again, she said nothing.  
  
“Oh, those are lovely, Andrea.” Emily let her fingers trace the edge of Andrea’s bra cups and then over her hipbone to trace the line of her panties over her hip. “Unfortunately, those shoes will need to go. Beautiful lines on your calves; however, they are not uniform.” She waited as Andrea toed off the heels she’d been wearing and stepped away from them. “We don’t need these.” Emily’s breath warmed her skin sending goosebumps in its wake as she bent forward and reached for Andrea’s nylons.  
  
Andrea wobbled as her knees went weak with the feeling of Emily rolling the hose down her legs. She almost said thank you, when Serena steadied her with firm hands on her hips from behind.  
  
“Already weak in the knees.” Serena’s honeyed tones filled Andrea with a new sense of wonder as she stood blindfolded in the middle of a room being further prepared by the third of their trio. “Left foot.” Serena commanded with a tone of amusement just before Emily slapped Andrea’s left ankle.  
  
Her nylons were pulled from her feet one at a time this way.  
  
“You’ll wear the pants today.” Emily shared before she guided Andrea to her seat.  
  
Wondering where Serena had gone, Andrea tried to use her other senses as much as possible to piece together the scene they were in. Serena had said that she liked the chance to wear her uniform, which meant that it was likely both of her fellow Assistants were already in this mysterious attire.  
  
Rather than giving nonverbal hints, Emily simply picked her foot up and slipped it into a pair of trousers, before doing the same with the other. “Stand.” She commanded.  
  
“If we had more time, I’d enjoy you this way.” Emily shared as she zipped up Andrea’s trousers and fastened the button at the top. “The ‘almost off look’ pleases me.” Andrea felt Emily hold onto her for balance and then heard the rolling chair gliding away. “In the morning, wear the top and the tie without the bra. It’s divine against the raw sensitivity your nipples will be feeling after tonight.” Emily slipped the blouse onto one of her arms and then encouraged Andrea to fumble with the other one.  
  
“The luxurious fabrics make this all the more enticing.” Serena returned to her front where she buttoned the blouse all the way up Andrea’s throat. It was tight but not constricting. She wondered when they had managed to measure her throat exactly in order to get the cut just right.  
  
“Keep your eyes closed.” Emily commanded. When Andrea nodded, she untied the blindfold. A brush was run through her hair and then tossed aside with a clatter. Emily’s fingers pulled her dark tresses back and up into an updo that Andrea could only hope to assemble on her own. With several pins she secured it in place.  
  
Serena reached around her neck while Emily worked in order to slip a scarf or tie around her neck. “We will make quite the picture, Andrea. You will see. She will be ravenous tonight.” The fabric around her throat tightened and then settled after some fidgeting of the blonde’s fingers.  
  
“It’s time.” Emily murmured from behind Andrea.  
  
“You need patience. Your pleasure will be heightened by resisting Andrea and myself now and watching us with her later.” Serena pressed forward against Andrea’s body and the brunette could hear them kiss next to her.  
  
Knowing she was still under the no talking command, Andrea let a small whimper escape her as she stood motionless and dressed up like a doll in between them.  
  
“You may look down to find your uniform shoes. Step into them.” Emily stepped away from Andrea so that she could follow her bidding. Tapping her arm once she’d returned to attention, Emily continued. “Close your eyes again and slip on your jacket.”  
  
Andrea followed her instructions using the movement to sneak her fingers over as much of her outfit as she could before returning to attention once again. She’d been aroused since Emily had commanded her to follow her to the elevator and now that they were ready, she could only hope they were going directly to their Editor. Andrea fought the urge to fidget, as they followed Emily to the elevator. “You may open your eyes, but keep your gaze ahead of you. You will not get to see your uniform or ours until she decides. We will stalk forward and offer our services to the Editor. She is in charge the moment the door opens.”  
  
Nodding her head once, Andrea hoped that there would be a mirror on the new floor or that her Editor would permit her to look around and take in the scene. She felt like a beautiful doll being put on display, but wanted to see it for herself. If she felt this way, then she knew her companions, always beautiful, would be equally stunning in their uniforms.  
  
Andrea blinked as the door slid open to reveal the editor’s office. So they were playing at home tonight. Andrea blinked again but did not move. Playing at home brought up memories of her first night becoming an Assistant, as well as spiking her arousal over the anticipation of how hard she would be taken. Playing in the office was always a special occasion.  
  
“Move.” Emily hissed as she put her hand on the small of Andrea’s back to encourage her forward.  
  
‘We will stalk forward and offer our services to the Editor.’ Echoed in Andrea’s head as they started forward down the hall. After several steps they had fallen into a staccato rhythm together that pulsed with the throb between Andrea’s legs.  
  
Miranda stood looking out of the darkened window in a dark grey suit with thin purple pin stripes. She turned at the sound of their footsteps. “About time.” The two words trembled low and all three women came to a stop in front of her desk. Miranda paced around the office, peering at them over her reading glasses.  
  
Serena’s hand on the small of her back and quiet murmur brought Andrea back to attention. “How may we…”  
  
Nodding to get herself started, Andrea asked, “How may we serve you, Editor?”  
  
Perching on her desk in front of them, Miranda slipped her glasses off her face and folded the arms in. Her eyes caressed over each of the three women critically and hungrily. “My uniform looks good on you, Assistant. You’ll have to leave it on for a while longer.”  
  
Andrea blushed as she responded, “Thank you, Editor.”  
  
Pressing the glasses to her lips in contemplation, Miranda let the silence settle around them. She could tell a lot about each of her Assistants by their breathing in any given situation. Emily, from her color and her quick breaths, was already unequivocally on the edge. Serena, from her slight smirk and wandering eyes, was ready for a long evening of play. Andrea, her newest fully fledged Assistant, responded to every stimulus winding higher and lower as the scene changed. They were each a delight in their own way and Miranda had every intention of seeing their full potential before letting them go.  
  
Fixing her gaze on Emily, the Editor slipped down from the desk and stepped right up into the red head’s face. “You have been warned about protocols for uniforms and yet your scarf hangs loose.” Stalking around her, Miranda prodded her forward until she was pressed against the desk in front of Andrea and Serena. “I wonder if you wore the skirt so that I could punish you easier.” Miranda pressed her palm in between Emily’s shoulder blades until she was pressed flush against the desk with her ass in the air. Pointing to Serena, she ordered, “Crop in drawer 3.” As the blonde retrieved it, Miranda slid the skirt up Emily’s hips until the rounded cheeks of her ass were on display.  
  
Andrea fought the urge to move. She would get her turn and she always tried to avoid punishment when she could.  
  
Standing to the side so that her Assistants could have full view, Miranda ordered, “Call them out.”  
  
Emily did as she was told and when Miranda had paused, she offered, “I’m sorry, Editor.”  
  
Miranda traced the crop over the angry red marks she’d left on her Assistant’s skin. “What are you sorry for?”  
  
Her face bobbed on the desktop as she swallowed. “I’m sorry that I neglected my uniform in the excitement of putting Andrea’s on her, Editor.”  
  
Miranda set the crop on the desk next to Emily. “You may stand. What distracted you so?”  
  
Emily blushed as her eyes glanced to Serena, then Andrea, before quickly returning to Miranda. “I-i-initiation.” Her skin blushing further, Emily focused her eyes on the toes of her uniform black kitten heels.  
  
Pulling Emily in for a kiss, Miranda’s fingers slipped up into Emily’s up do and dislodged some of the strands. When she released her, Miranda purred against her lips. “That is distracting.” Turning to face Andrea, the Editor asked, “Did they tell you what would happen, Assistant?”  
  
Shaking her head, Andrea offered only, “I would not see my uniform or theirs until you chose. That is all I was told, Editor.”  
  
Patting Emily on the cheek, Miranda sucked her teeth a couple of times in a scolding way. “As you know, Emily loves taking things off and exploring them. Uniform night is a time for me to enjoy the visual and the fabrics and all of you, of course. For Emily, it is a pure smorgasbord of taking things off and putting them back on so that I can fully enjoy those uniforms.”  
  
Andrea felt her knees go weak as Miranda’s words sunk in. If she thought the little dress up session before they arrived here was arousing, there was no way she would make it through a Miranda directed deliberately erotic modeling session.  
  
Stepping close to Andrea, Miranda tugged slightly at the scarf wrapped around her throat like a lover’s fingers. Andrea felt her heart stutter in her chest. “What do you think of that, Assistant?”  
  
Andrea leaned ever so slightly forward and stopped herself as Miranda stepped away. “I will be in good hands and it is my pleasure to serve you, Editor.”  
  
Moving away toward the far wall, Miranda opened a cupboard. “You will not see your uniform tonight, Andrea.” She returned to view with a camera. “Tomorrow, while you can still feel us, I will show you what you looked like in your uniform.”  
  
Next to her, Serena let a pleased moan escape her.  
  
  
_**Fin**_  
  
x


End file.
